The Dream Catcher
by AJ-Ani Ohevet Otcha
Summary: This is an experiment. Its sort of a case fic/ family and relationship story between hotch and emily. Includes the team and the adorable Jack. Im not sure whats going to happen really but i've included a taster so please tell me if I should continue.
1. AN and Chapter 1 start

Shalom!

So I'm experimenting with a new story, I've recently gotten back into writing so I will be continuing with Every Cloud my deepest apologies for not writing in months my head has been a mess but it's getting sorted now.

So this story will be a Hotch and Emily story. I've messed with the timeline and added a few of m own characters.

This will probably be a fairly short story no more than 5 chapters I predict.

I want to try my share at a sort of case fic but it will mostly be centered on the characters rather than the case itself.

Here is a bit of back story in advance:

Hayley never died- she left when Jack was 1yr signing away her parental rights and moving cross country

Emily has a daughter but that will be explained later on within the story

Aaron and Emily have been dating for about a year but the team don't know yet

Foyet never happened neither did Doyle

This is a glimpse at part of the first chapter to see what you all think; I have written more but I want to see opinions before I post it all.

It gets better as it goes on; I wasn't quite sure how to start.

Apologies for the very long authors note.

-AJ

SSA Emily Prentiss sat working dutifully at her desk in the bullpen trying her best to get her reports finished so she could get home and relax; there had been no case for three days running and she was rather enjoying getting home in time to actually cook a meal and unwind from work like people with 'normal' jobs do.

Glancing at the clock on the computer screen she sighed it was only 9:42am; it was going to be one of those days slow and treacherous. So far she'd been ten minutes late for work after getting stuck in a traffic jam on her way in from the coffee shop, her coffee had spilt all over her as she ran to catch the lift which explained why she was currently wearing a navy t-shirt with FBI written in bold yellow across the back.

Sighing she turned back to carry on her with her reports, a few minutes had passed when Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia ran through the glass doors looking frantic as she made a beeline to the conference room shouting about getting everyone in their asap.

Walking up the steps towards conference room she glanced into Hotch's office seeing him there she stuck her head through the door coughing to alert him of her presence "Garcia called an emergency briefing now in the conference room." Seeing him nod she left the room.

Once everyone was situated around the table JJ started "There has been a case called in, a hostage situation at Barrett Elementary, we've been called to talk down the unsubs."

Reid looked toward JJ "Did you say unsubs as in plural?"

Nodding JJ answered "The school has been evacuated apart from two classes, a kindergarten and a 1st grade class, according to the local PD at the scene there are two unsubs in each room, the teachers were sent out when the rooms were first taken over, as of yet no demands have been issued. There are 32 children in total and 1 adult."

Derek asked "who is the one adult."

"23 year old Holly Pierson an ASL interpreter for one of the kindergarten students."

Garcia glanced round at the team noticing Emily who had tears in her eyes, Rossi who looked solemn and Hotch who looked like he'd seen a ghost, she gasped as realization hit her "That's … That's Jack's elementary school."

... To be continued - Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 1 cont

Shalom,

I know it's only short, but this is basically a filler while I finish the next chapter.

Thank you for the reviews so far and for reading – Keep it up

Next update should be soon, not tomorrow as I have night classes so either Tuesday or Wednesday, Thursday at the very latest.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from a few characters which will be thrown in at some point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hotch nodded before quickly standing "Grab your bags and meet in the garage in 10 minutes. Garcia I need a list of every student in the rooms, backgrounds on their parents, the same for the interpreter."

Emily cleared her throat "Garcia run the name Leora Kervall, you won't find anything on Holly."

"Something to share Emily?" Rossi sent her a look.

"Holly Pierson is an alias given to Leora Kervall when she was 13 back in 2003 by Interpol."

"And you know this how?" Morgan piped up from his seat next to Penelope.

"I worked Leora's case; it was my last one with Interpol before transferring to the states. She was assigned to my protection. Her case closed in 2011 but she chose to keep her new life."

"Alright Garcia you know what to do, everyone lets hit the ground running with this one please." Hotch strode out the room stopping briefly in the door "Prentiss a word."

Shuffling into Hotch's office and shutting the door she began "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Leora."

"Emily, I don't care. Really. What I want to know is if anyone could be out to get her and that's the reason behind the hostage situation."

"I don't know, Clyde said everyone was apprehended. Aaron I need to know they're okay."

Giving her a tight smile and gracing her check with his hand he nodded "Me too, come on everyone should be waiting."

Sharing a fleeting look they left the office rushing past Emily's desk to retrieve her go bag then onto the garage.


	3. Chapter 2

Shalom!

Sorry for the late post, college is hectic! :/

Anyhoo here is chapter 2 my apologies it's only short.

I also apologize for typing Lucy instead of Leora in the last chapter, it's been corrected now, I'm sorry if that confused anyone

In response to those who asked about Holly/Leora- she's a character of my own who I think will fit in with the plot, she was in Emily's protective custody back when she worked with Interpol yadayadayada she's basically a way for me to make the case personal to some of the team.

-AJ

. . . . . . .

Arriving at the scene the team saw the sheriff walking over "Sheriff Richards it's a pleasure to meet you, all sorry it's under these circumstances though." Shaking hands with the agents he continued "We've just had first contact they sent out one of the kindergarten students 4year old Sophia Clark with a message for Agent Prentiss, the first note said only she can see the second note."

Taking the note presented by the sheriff Emily moved away from the group and opened the note:

_Long-time no see Agent;_

_I hear you're moving on in the world, a mother of two practically, a devoted girlfriend, and best friend to the girl who escaped my capture. Can't blame you for that, really you helped me out she was too old anyway to be groomed for my plans. I think your precious little girl would be the perfect subject for my experiments. _

_Don't worry I'll take care of her and Jack- he's quite the little hero you know; my partner told him of our plan and he volunteered himself instead – pity really; a volunteer would be better but he just doesn't fit requirements we'll take him anyway though we may find use for him in the long run._

_Here are the demands;_

_I receive safe departure with my new subjects and you can have all of the other students and my partners, I may take Leora again though or should I say Holly she may be useful for errands._

_Sincerely yours_

_The Dream Catcher_

By the time she'd finished reading the letter Emily was sobbing looking toward the team she faced Hotch who stood slightly closer to her to her than the rest, choking on her words she sobbed "Aaron…".

Rushing over to her Aaron Hotchner clutched her elbow and turned her towards himself so she was cradled in him chest. Taking the letter from her hands he unfolded the note and began to read.

Tears were running down his face by the time he'd finished, he looked into her eyes as she spoke "Aaron… they want to take our babies away from us."

Nodding he gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and murmuring "We should get back to the team so that we can figure out how to stop this Bastard."

. . . . . .

Thank you for reading please review I'm working on the next chapter now and currently trying to make it longer than the other two.


End file.
